Goodnight
by k4gh
Summary: my version of chap. 181. sasusaku. review?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and never will...

Silence reigned in Konoha. No sound could be heard. A shinobi walked down the quiet streets of Konoha. A sudden gust of wind sent the leaves resting on the ground disarray.

_Take me as you are… push me off the road  
_

"Sakura…"

_The sadness, I need this time to be with you  
_

The pink-haired kunoichi made no move.

_I'm freezing in the sun; I'm burning in the rain  
_

"What are you doing here?" the shinobi questioned.

_The silence; I'm screaming, calling out your name  
_

Sakura turned to face him, "I knew you would come this way if you were to leave…"

_And I do reside in your light, put out the fire with me and find  
_

Sasuke took a few steps forward and then stopped as he passed her. "Go home."

_Yeah you'll loose the side of your circles, that's what I'll do if we say goodbye  
_

Sakura smiled a sad smile, "Why won't you talk to me?"

_To be is all I gotta be, and all that see  
_

_  
_Sasuke stayed silent.

"Why won't you talk to me Sasuke!" She broke down into tears. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

_And all I need this time, to me the life you gave me  
_

Flashback

They were standing at the same spot with Sakura staring at Sasuke while blushing furiously.

"Loneliness…" Sasuke started. "It's not the same as getting your parents mad at you,"

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Sakura stared.

Sasuke turned his head to speak.

"You are annoying…"

End Flashback

_The calmness in your face, that I see through the night  
_

"I don't remember anything like that…" Sasuke simply stated.

_The warmth of your light is pressing unto us  
_

"We've been through a lot… missions.. they were all very hard…" She paused and smiled at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "But still I had fun,"

_You didn't ask me why, I never would have known oblivion is falling down  
_

"I will never be you or Naruto," Sasuke started.

_And I do reside in your heart, put out the fire in me and find  
_

_  
_Sasuke turned his head and spoke, "From here on out we go our separate ways." With that he started to walk away.

_Yeah you'll loose the side of your circles, that's what I'll do if we say goodbye_

"I love you with all my heart!" Sakura blurted out, tears spilling out of her eyes. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

_To be is all I gotta be, and all that I see, and all that I need this time  
_

_  
_"Please don't leave… if you stay with me… I promise we'll always be happy!" She cried harder. "And if you'd still leave… please.. please just take me with you! I'll do my best to help you with everything! Please Sasuke!"

_To me this life you gave me, the day you said goodnight_

__

Sasuke turned to her and smirked, "You are annoying,"

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night  
_

Sakura gaped at him as he continued on his way. Sakura realizing this, blurted out, "Sasuke-kun please don't leave! If you leave… I'll… I'll scream!"

_  
_She felt a presence behind her.

"Sakura…"

_Then everything between you and me will be alright  
_

_  
_"Thank you…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasu—" Sakura managed before falling completely unconscious.

_To be is all I gotta be, and all that I see, and all that I need this time  
_

_  
_Sasuke stared at the pink-haired kunoichi unconscious in his arms and placed her carefully on a bench. He knelt down and cupped her left cheek, "I'm sorry…" he murmured and then placed a feather-soft kiss on her forehead, he then stood up to continue his way, "I'll come back… I promise…"

_To me this life you gave me, the day you said goodnight  
_

Sasuke exited the gates of Konoha, the place he once called home. There was no turning back now.

_She's already taken, she's already taken, she's already taken me_

He was going to gain more power and then kill him, the person who made him this way. He was going to kill that man. For himself, for her… Sakura. And then he'll come back. And then maybe he'll finally stay for good.

_She's already taken, she's already taken, she's already taken me  
_

He stopped and turned his head to look at Konoha one last time. "We'll see each other again… Sakura," He murmured before disappearing into the darkness.

"We've been waiting for you… Sasuke-kun…"

_The day you said goodnight…  
_

_  
_A/N: It's finally done! This is my revised edition of chap. 181 of the manga (is that right?) with the song "The day you said Goodnight" by Hale! Well thanks for wasting your valuable time to read!


End file.
